A Love Once Lost
by Bobstatic2001
Summary: STANDALONE; Sakura has had a horrible life full of pain. Things seem to take a turn for the better when she meets Syaoran Li. R for language and sexual implications.
1. Empty Reflections

[Notice: This is my first fanfic! Please review....Feel free to flame or comment ~_^;;]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
She hated her life. She hated her mother. She hated what her mother had done to her family. She hated what her mother had done to her. And most of all, she hated herself. She resented the very fact that she was alive; she didn't want the torturous void known as life. She was all alone in life, no one who loved her . . . No one she could love . . . No one she could share her dreams, her fantasies . . . her feelings. She kept them bottled up inside where no one could touch them and where she wished she couldn't feel them as well. She usually sat like this, on the verge of tears inside her bare bedroom. She sealed herself off from the vile outside world. She hated it, too. Her mind soon began to wonder off to the days when her family was happy. And then the bad thoughts slowly crept back into her. The thoughts of the night of her family's destruction...Sakura began to remember the horrific night.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes, hearing her alarm clock telling her to get her lazy behind out of bed. She glanced over to it, noticing what time it was. "I didn't set my alarm for this time" she thought to herself quietly. The reached over and attempted to press the ALARM OFF button, but it was already down. Then, she noticed how loud the beeping was. She felt an enormous pang of fear inside her now, for it was not her alarm clock, or anyone else's for that matter. It was, however, the fire alarm. Sakura tried to get up, but to no avail. "Get up Sakura!" she yelled to herself. "GET UP NOW!" she screamed.   
  
She sat up groggily and climbed out of bed. She somberly walked over to her bedroom door, not fully awake. She turned her doorknob and pressed her weight against it. It didn't budge. Sakura was awake now. The pit of fear in her stomach began to widen and become deeper. She pushed against her door harder, but it wouldn't move. "What's going on?!" she asked herself furiously. She frantically charged the door, but it was nothing but a futile attempt. She began to softly weep. She began to cough a bit and noticed that putrid smoke was slowly invading her room. She had to do something. She couldn't die; she was only 11. That's when something much, much worse than her death popped into her mind. Her father. Her brother. Her mother. Where their doors sealed shut as well? "No!!" she screamed loudly. "Onii-chan!" she yelled, hoping her brother would hear her as his room was next to hers. No response. Her eyes darted across the room, looking for any possible escape from the vile smoke and fire. She saw her window and it hit her. The window. She could jump out. She ran over to it, trying to open it, but it was sealed as well. "No! W..W..Whats....going..o..o..on?!" she asked herself. She then remembered how fragile glass is. And remembered her wooden chair in front of her vanity mirror. She lifted it and walked over the window. She hurled it at the windows as hard as she could. It was sent through the glass, breaking it into many small slivers of glass, one of which flew towards Sakura and made a small cut under her right eye. She flinched in pain and began to feel blood trickle down her face. She mustered all her courage and looked out the window, seeing how far it was from her second-story room to the dark ground below. It was quite a drop, and she knew the impact could be devastating. "Better than suffocating" she thought to herself quietly. "I love you all..." she trailed off, and with that she jumped.   
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!" she yelled, watching the dark ground approach her at incredible, unanticipated speed. She felt the bushes scratch her body and felt cuts and bruises form over her. Her left leg was in severe pain. She stood, staggering towards the house. When she reached the front door, she was suprised it was open. She was sure Touya had locked it before they had went to sleep "Touya.." she thought. Her big brother may not act like he loves her, but he really does. She began to limp through the door and saw the entire downstairs ablaze. She staggered over to the stairs and as quickly as she could, walked upstairs. She looked at her left leg and saw a deep cut, bleeding exuberantly. She winced in pain and she saw the blood coming from it. She continued up the stairs in agony. When she reached the top, she heard her brother and father screaming. She nearly fainted at what she saw. There was furniture piled up in front of everyone's door. That's why their doors wouldn't open. But that's not the worst of what she saw. She saw her mother, standing in the hallway with a can of gas and some matches. "Sakura- chan! Go!" she hissed at her daughter. "M..M..Mother....What are you.." her mother walked over to her and slapped her hard across the face. "Get out of here before I throw you into the fire!" Sakura was startled. She stood there in fear watching her mother walk towards her. "I said get outta here you bitch!" she yelled and brought her hand down upon Sakura.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
Sakura's vision began to fade. "Mother..." she said, fainting upon her bed. It was all a familiar thing to her, she couldn't take those painful memories for long. Why she had never told the police, she didn't know. If she did, she might have all she had left, her mother, taken away from her. She drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep of her mother and that night. It haunted her when she slept. But, as some might argue, that isn't the worst part of her life.  
  
Sakura awoke, covered in sweat. "Bout damn time" her mother hissed. Sakura looked around her barren room. Ever since her family had died, her mother had become a drug addict and a prostitute. She cared little for Sakura, and thought of her only as a way to make money which she needed to buy more drugs. "You have a visitor, Sakura" Sakura's eyes widened in fear. "No! No! Mother, no! I..I'm not going to stand for it any longer!" Her mother scowled. "He payed good money. I expect he gets what he paid for." Her mother strode towards Sakura's mattress and slapped her across her already bruised face, hard. "It would just add to the bruises....." Sakura thought. Then, her greatest fear became a reality. A man of about forty, and seemingly overweight, walked into the room. "Hello, Cherry Blossom." he said quietly. "I'll leave you two alone..And if you have any trouble with her, just smack her across the face. She'll stop resisting after a few of those" "No, mother! Why!" her mother closed the door behind her.  
  
[Sakura's Mother's Point-of-View]  
  
She glanced at the wad of hundreds the man had paid for three hours of Sakura. He was a frequent customer, and she charged him less because he had payed so well. There were six hundreds there. She heard Sakura scream from her room. "That bitch better not be giving him a hard time, or else she'll go without food for two days!" She walked out of her house, leaving that man with Sakura as she headed down the road to where the local dealer lived. She was out of heroin, and needed it badly. Sakura's feelings and emotions were nothing to her. She had her heroin and her boyfriends. The only reason she kept Sakura around was because she needed the money. And she made damn good money, too.  
  
[Sakura's Point-Of-View]  
  
She watched in horror as she heard her mother walk away from her door. She glanced at the man standing over her. "Please, mister, don't...." he scowled and advanced towards her. You know what to do. "I'm not gonna do it!" she yelled furiously. He grabbed her by the waist and shook her violently. "Don't give me any trouble. I would hate to add to the bruises that scatter your pretty little face." "No! Get away from me!" she yelled at him furiously and kicked him in the shin. He ran towards her and smacked her across the face with much more force than her mother did. She let out a scream of pain and lost consciousness. The last thing she remembered is before passing out is that she was alone. And would be...forever...  
  
[Sakura's Dream]  
  
Sakura took a bite out of the juicy steak as she looked across the table at her father. "Is it good Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled "Hai!" It's so tender!" Sakura said while smiling innocently. She said Touya walk in "hello Monster. Didn't eat all of the steak already did you?" Sakura balled a fist up and gave her brother a death glare."I'm not a monster!" she yelled at her brother. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed from happiness to hate, despair, and anger. Everything around the table in the kitchen faded to blackness. Sakura shivered in fear. "Sakura.." her father said quietly. "Why did you let your mother kill me?" Sakura's heart stopped. "Yeah Sakura, why did you let your mother kill us?" Touya asked quizzically. "Why you didn't even try to call the police!" her father yelled. "I..I couldn't" Sakura whispered, tears swelling up in her eyes. "You wanted us to die, didn't you Sakura?" Touya asked. "No Onii-chan.....I..I.." her mother glared over to her "I, for one, think your better off. I'm better off as well." "NO!" Sakura yelled. "It's all your fault Sakura. You can't act all innocent like that. It's not working. You practically let her kill us." her father said hatefully. Sakura fell to her knees and began to cry. "Sakura, you know its true. You heart screams out from the guilt." Sakura now wept uncontrollably. Giving in to the guilt, Sakura said "I..I'm Sorry! Touya! Father! I couldn't save you! I should have been able to!" "Saying 'sorry' now won't help anything, now will it Murderer? Sakura looked up at him, her eyes swollen from her profuse crying. Sakura was speechless. Then, like nothing was wrong, she stood up slowly and ran away. She ran away into the black void as fast as she could, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She hated her dreams. She hated being here. But, she knew that it was not over. She couldn't wake up yet. The man, whoever he was, was still there. In her room. Somehow, she always knew when she could wake up and when it would be safe. Sadly, she was unable to come to a conclusion about which was worse...The world that was built around her, or the world she built around herself to protect her from reality...  
  
[7 Hours Later]  
  
Sakura awoke, feeling hurt, abandoned, and unloved; used. She was very hungry, by the feeling was all to familiar. She didn't deserve much food her mother had said. She stood up, swaying a bit, and walked over to her vanity mirror and sat down. What started back at her chilled her to the bone. It couldn't be her. Her short, auburn hair was ruffled, pushed to one side, and tangled all over. Her body was covered from head to toe in bruises, cuts, or hand-marks. Her emerald eyes now shone a dull, lifeless green. Sakura could not believe what had become of her. She had some dirt smudged on her, and winced when she thought about how it could have gotten there. She jumped out of her seat when she heard her bedroom door squeak, and then open. Her mother walked in, her arm with plenty of fresh needle holes. A pit of hear now dwelled in Sakura's stomach. "I'm very, very mad at you Sakura." Her mother said forcefully. "You passed out on yet another customer! If you keep this up, no one will want you anymore!" Sakura looked up at her mother and glared at her. "Why do you put me through hell? I'm tired of it! I will not do it anymore!" Sakura yelled at her mother. Sakura's mother walked over to her "Sakura, do you really think I give a damn about how you feel? All you are is an excellent way to generate money." Sakura hugged her knees and began to cry. "Shut-up you stupid bitch!" her mother yelled and slapped her across the face. That's when Sakura finally worked up enough courage to stand up for herself. She stood up and smacked her mother across the face, screaming "Don't touch me you filthy whore!" Her mother staggered back a bit, and then retorted with a swift, painful kick to the shin. "Argh!" Sakura yelped in pain and took a knee. "So I see you think your ready to play with the big girls, huh?" her mother echoed cooly. She then raised her high heel and positioned it above Sakura's bruised face. "Don't you ever, ever hit me again." her mother said grimly and slid her high-heel across Sakura's tainted face, created a deep gash that started to bleed profusely. "Ahhh!" Sakura yelled in pain. Sakura's mother pushed her down on the bed and told her of what she was going to be doing that night. It involved performing for her dealer.   
  
"P...Performing" Sakura stammered, her mother's words still stinging themselves into her mind. Her eyes widened as her mother threw a skimpy leather outfit onto her bead. "Yes, and that's what your wearing." Sakura's heart cringed in fear. "I..I don't want too" Sakura whispered. "Well, then you will not eat for three days!" Sakura's heart sank. "And, you will still go over there weather you like it or not!" Her mother stormed out of the room. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had never had to perform, and now that she thought about it, she didn't intend to either. She stood up and walked over to her door, opening it with determination. She saw her mother sitting at the table in the kitchen. "And just where do you think your going?!" her mother leered at her fiercely. Sakura then mustered her courage and flew towards the door. She opened it, and ran outside as fast as she could. Her mother followed her. "Someone stop her! She'll give us all away if she gets free!" her mother stopped, panting from her low endurance. Sakura kept on running. Then, she heard gunshots. She whirled her head around in time to see the dealer and his 'gang' shooting at her. She heard some bullets ricochet off of the asphalt. She could blow their whole operation if she told the right people. That's when Sakura noticed something wasn't right. She felt a deep burning pain in her side. Glancing down at her side, she noticed a bad wound there, made from a bullet. Sakura panicked, not knowing what to do, so she kept running. Eventually, the gunshots faded out and she began to get dizzy. She didn't know where she was. She saw the headlights of a car in front of her. She feel to her knees and black out.  
  
[Yelan's Point-of-View]  
  
She saw the outline of a young girl on the side of the road, kneeling in agony. "Stop the car!" she yelled at her driver. He quickly did so, causing the car to screech. When she climbed out, what she saw chilled her to the bone. There stood a teenage girl, battered and beaten, and she was bleeding horribly from the side. "Xiaolang! Come help me with this girl!" she yelled to her son. She wondered how this girl was still alive. Syaoran stepped out of the car with a clam look on his face. But that's when he noticed her.  
  
[Xiaolang/Syaoran's Point-of-View]  
  
Syaoran stepped out of the car calmly, not really knowing how bad of shape this girl was in. When he saw her, he held back a yelp of surprise. He ran over to his mother. "Mother, she is in horrible condition! We must get her to the hospital, and quickly at that!" his mother turned towards him. Here, help me carry her into the car. He obeyed, lifting this girl onto his shoulders and placing her ever so softly into the car. He saw her trembling, like she was cold. He placed his jacket over her in an attempt to keep her warm. He saw her eyes flutter at the contact, then she lost consciousness again. "Mother, she just woke up for a second." Yelan nodded, and then instructed the driver "To the hospital, and make it quick!" "Whatever happened to her" Syaoran thought, "She didn't deserve...I can just tell..."  
  
[Sakura's Point-of-View]  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, seeing a man leaning over her, putting his coat on her. Her body trembled from the cold. She tried to stay awake, but the cold was inviting her. Inviting her to rest...A nice, peaceful sleep away from Life....away from mother.....away from everything..Sakura gave in to these temptations, and slipped out of consciousness.  
  
[Around 10 minutes later, and in Syaoran's Point-of-View]  
  
Syaoran was still deep in thought when the car screeched to a stop. "We are here!" the driver instructed. Syaoran and his mother carried the girl into the hospital. They headed towards what appeared to be the Emergency Room. It was rather crowded, and made Syaoran think that maybe they wont be able to get her in. He shouted "Injured Girl!" aloud and caught one of the nurses attention. She paged the doctor and they towed Sakura off on a stretcher while placing IV tubes into her already bruised arms. So, they sat. Syaoran and his mother sat, waiting for the news on a girl that they had never met, and already Syaoran felt that no one deserves this....No one.  
  
[Around 1 hour later]  
  
Syaoran quickly sat up. Had long had he been asleep? He glanced over to his mother, who was sound asleep. He got up and walked towards the receptionist. "Uh, is there any news on a young girl who was brought in here earlier..She was all bruised up and such.." the receptionist pulled out some papers and sadly said to him "No, no news on her condition yet. All it says here is that she is asleep and they are running tests. She seems to have many complications, she was brought in an hour ago." At that, Syaoran said thank you and walked slowly back to his seat. He wondered what had happened to her and why. Just then a doctor walked into the emergency Room and approached him and his mother. "Mother...Wake up" Syaoran said while shaking her arm. She awoke in time to hear the doctor tell of the girl's condition. "Well, first off." said the doctor, "Her name is Sakura Kinomoto and she has been missing and out of school since the 5th grade. Secondly, she has been abused quite horridly, leaving many cuts, bruises, lacerations, and other markings all over her body. Thirdly, she has been sexually assaulted countless times. Fourthly she is suffering mildly from malnutrition. Lastly, she has a bad gunshot wound to her right side. I have tried to ask her questions, but she will not speak to me. Maybe one of you would like to try to talk to her. 'I will" said Syaoran. "Good-luck trying to get her to talk, she is afraid of me. When I was putting ointment on her face for that awful scratch, she woke up screaming. She kept yelling 'no' and 'im not going to do it' and things of that nature, then she passed out. She is awake now, eating a meal." "Alright, I'll tell you everything I can find out." And with that Syaoran walked towards Sakura's room. As he was walking, translated Sakura's name into Chinese. "Ying-Fa.." he said aloud. "Cherry Blossom".  
  
[Sakura's Point-of-View]  
  
Sakura trembled. She was in eternal blackness; eternal cold. She was now more alone than ever. She heard a man's voice say "Ms. Kinomoto? Are you awake? You have a visitor.." her heart froze. She opened her eyes slowly to find a man towering over her. "No! Get away!" she yelled, kicking and trashing about the bed. "It'll be ok Ms. Kinomoto Your in a hospital. No one here wants to hurt you." her movements stopped and she opened her stale green eyes. She saw the doctor looking over her. "Now, that's better.." he said. "You have a visitor, Ms. Kinomoto. He is one of the people who brought you here, Syaoran-Li."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[This has been reformmated. I will be rewriting later parts of the story. I originally wrote this when I was 15, I'm now 17, and I just got over my writer's block. I've drafted chapter 5 almost 7 times now, and I have finally reached something I can agree with. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review with any grammatical errors I may have made. Thanks for reading ^.^ ~ Bob]  
  
[Also, for anyone that may have noticed, "She was sunrise it was open"!] 


	2. My Wounds Cannot be Healed

[Well, heres the second chapter of my story. Please R&R! This is a repost of Chapter2. If there are still some errors, be sure to review and let me know.  
  
Enjoy! ^.^]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Syaoran stepped in and walked over to Sakura. "How are you feeling.." he asked softly. The doctor walked out. She didn't respond. "Sakura, is it?" he said, looking around the room for his jacket. "Do you know where they put my jacket?" Sakura's heart rose. Maybe that wasn't all a dream, of someone actually caring for her. "Um..You're the one who put their jacket over me..?" "Yeah, I saw you wake up briefly when I did. You looked cold.." Sakura blushed. Someone actually was caring for her. "So, how are you feeling." Syaoran tried again. "I..I'm ok.." she said softly. "You have a strange definition of being ok. Your bruised and cut up pretty bad, and you have a gunshot wound to your side." Sakura sighed at his reply. It caused her side to hurt a bit. She winced from the pain. Syaoran stood up and walked closer to her. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" he asked softly. "S..Sure..." she stuttered. Sakura was fearful of her memories, and Syaoran sensed this. "Well, for starters, how old are you?" "I don't know.." she stammered. "What do you mean?" he asked, surprised at her reply. "I..I don't k..know....I'm s..sorry" her eyes filled with tears. "No, Sakura, Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." He lowered his hand and place it on Sakura's shoulder, squeezing gently as she cringed in fear. Syaoran's heart sunk. "She has really had it bad" he thought to himself. Her looked at her face and caught her gaze. "Don't be sorry....Don't be sorry.." he said soothingly. "Do you remember what year you were born?" She nodded and replied with her year of birth. "Ah, then your 15...same as me." he said. "Am I going to be alright?" she asked softly. She had obviously changed her mind about her status. "The doctor said you should be fine..but only if you want to be.." he trailed off. Sakura nodded in approval "I'll be fine then.." Sakura whispered. "How long will I be here?" she asked, the hoarseness beginning to leave her voice as she sipped her water. "Well, the doctors will probably want you to stay a few days while your wounds heal, then you'll be free to go home." Sakura flinched at the thought. "Li-kun.." "Please, call me Syaoran." he said softly. "Syaoran...My wounds....T..They will never h..heal.." Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. "Hmm..You'll be fine, I promise.." She lowered her head at his reply. "I...I wish it were true" Sakura said pleadingly, her eyes beginning to swell up with tears as they quivered. She began to cry. "Sakura, I'm not going to let you go back to the horrible place that you were before." she looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "I'm going to talk to my family about letting you move in with us..Or, at least get you away from whomever was supposed to be taking care of you." Her hopes for life rose, maybe she would be free of her fears. Syaoran again put his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. No one deserves to go through what you've been through. Even though I don't know the whole story, I do know of the nature of your injuries, and no one deserves this; especially you." Sakura's stale green eyes suddenly brightened to a misty green. Then, she did something that she didn't know she still could do. She smiled. It felt strange, her mouth curving at the edges and it peaked higher and higher on her face."Thank y..you Syaoran". Syaoran smiled back at her. "Sakura, you need more rest. I suggest you sleep. It'll help your wounds heal." Sadly, Sakura thought he was right.  
  
[Around 2 hours later]  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, expecting to see Syaoran sitting next to her. But, something wasn't right. She wasn't in the hospital. She looked to her right and saw her vanity mirror. Her hope instantly died out. "No!" she yelled "NO!! This couldn't be true.....The escape...The hospital...S..Syaoran..had they all been just a simple dream conjured up by her abused mind to comfort her in a world of pain and suffering?" she thought sadly. "No..." she said with anguish. She put her bruised face in her hands and cried. "Sakura...You have a visitor." she heard her mother say as she opened the door and let a man in. Sakura couldn't see the man, just his outline. She cringed in fear. "Get away from me!" she yelled. She then screamed as the man forced her down onto her bed. The buttons on her blouse flew off as it was ripped open. "SYAORAN!!" she yelled in fear.  
  
[Syaoran's Point-of-View]  
  
Syaoran awoke to Sakura's hoarse screams of fear. "She's calling my name." He thought. He stood out of his chair, saying her name, trying to free her from the prison her mind had created. He shook her softly, pleading her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open. Seeing Syaoran, she began to weep profusely as she clung to his hand. Syaoran blushed at the touch of her hand, but squeezed it show he was here for her. He looked into her eyes, saying "Sakura, Are you ok?" Sakura smiled and said "It wasn't real....It was just a nightm..mare." she said softly. "Sakura, are you sure you'll be fine?" He asked gently, his words coaxing her mind to let it all go. She looked up at Syaoran and began to cry yet again. "Sakura would you like me to leave you alone?" She didn't reply, so he got up and started to leave when he heard Sakura saying frantically "No Syaoran! Don't leave me!" Syaoran walked back over to Sakura's bedside and pulled up his chair. She reached her arms around him then and hugged him, held him close. He was all she knew, the only person who seemed to truly care for her. The doctors, nurses..It was their job to care. But he had no obligation to care for her...But he did. Syaoran blushed at the hug, but hugged her back. "Sakura, I'll stay here with you." Sakura broke the embrace and looked at Syaoran in the eyes. "Thank you.." "For what?" "For...c...caring..." Syaoran's heart rose and dipped, as if on a roller coaster, at her reply. It pained his heart to see another person reduced to this. He stroked her soft auburn hair "Sssshhh.....You need to rest." he said tenderly. "Good-night...Syaoran.." she said. "Good- night Sakura.." he replied as she fell to sleep. And, for once, she dreamt about her dreams and her fantasies and what her life could be like living with Syaoran, the only person who really cared. Syaoran watched her drift off to sleep, when she smiled. She was dreaming about good things this time. Syaoran smiled "Sakura..No one deserves what you've been through....I would gladly take your place.." he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
[A Few Days Later]  
  
Syaoran woke up next to Sakura's bedside. He had been sleeping there for the past few days. The bruises and scratches all over her had begun to heal. He gazed at her face and noticed how much improvement in her condition....In her looks. Without all the bruises, she looked absolutely beautiful; captivating. She stirred, and Syaoran faked like he was snoring. She opened her sparkling emerald eyes, now full of life. "Syaoran?" she said quietly. Syaoran opened his eyes and looked over at her. "God, her eyes.." he thought to himself. "Good morning Syaoran!" she said, putting her sweetest smile on her face. That smile made Syaoran almost melt onto his chair. "G..good morning Sakura.." he stammered. "What's wrong Syaoran?" she said innocently. "Sakura, your showing much improvement. Your face looks a lot better. How do you feel?" "I feel a lot better today. I really missed sleeping so well...I hadn't done so since I was eleven.", she replied as Syaoran smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear your feeling better Sakura" "He's so nice to me..yet he's only known me for a few days.." she wondered. "What is it Sakura?" He asked as her face suddenly became serious as she began to ponder. She turned her face away from him and blushed. "Nothing...Say, what do you want to do today? I'm pretty sure the doctors said I could get outta bed." "Hmm....We could take a tour of the hospital...If that's ok with you of course." "I'd like that! Anything to get outta this bed!" Syaoran laughed. "What's so funny?" Sakura's hair had been completely flattened on the side she slept on. "She's so cute" he thought. "Your...Your hair" he tried to keep from laughing hysterically. She felt on her hair and instantly recognized that it was flattened on one side and bushy on the other. She pushed him playfully. He fell out of his chair, he wasn't expecting that kind or retort. "Haha!" Sakura laughed aloud. Syaoran got up slowly, he wasn't hurt. "I'm sorry Syaoran, I guess I really don't know my own strength." Syaoran laughed. "You just caught me off guard, that's all." Sakura grimaced. "Sure. Hey, Can you come get the doctor to see when he can get all of the tubes outta my arm so we can go walking around?" "Sure."   
  
Syaoran bid her goodbye and walked out of her door. Sakura waited a few seconds and let out a cry of joy. "Syaoran..He's so nice than me.." she thought aloud. "He's the first person to actually care..." she began thinking about him, about how his smile lit up his face and hers. About how handsome he was..."What?!" she told herself. Was she...falling for him? She blushed at the thought of someone actually existing that wanted to share her dreams, her feelings..Syaoran walked in with the doctor. She quickly hid her face so that they wouldn't see her blushing. "Sakura..The doctor is here to see you." the doctor walked over to her. She looked up at him and her heart shattered into a million pieces. "Where's my other doctor?!" she asked, not sure what else to say to The Drug Dealer. "He took the week off. I'm his replacement until he comes back. So, I see our bullet wound in healing up rather nicely." He leaned towards Sakura. She cringed in fear. Syaoran saw this and tried to comfort her. "Sakura it'll be ok. He's just gonna make sure you and me can go walk around later." Sakura shook her head. That's when she heard him rasp into her ear "Hello Cherry Blossom. Your mother misses you....And you still owe me for my money I paid her...And I'll get my money's worth..I always do..." At this, Sakura simply passed out from fear. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. "SAKURA!" he yelled as he saw her slump over. "What did you do to her!?" he screamed at the doctor. He turned towards him "I told her she'll be fine in a few days. She was so happy, she passed out." "Your not a very good liar." Syaoran told him stately."Why, I have nothing to hide." The doctor went up and pressed the 'Call Nurse' button. The nurse walked in and the doctor instructed her to remove Syaoran from the room and to close the blinds while he examined Sakura for any infections from the bullet wound. After the doors were closed, he whispered this into her ear, causing her body to tremble in fear. "Why, hello again my Cherry Blossom. Your mother will be glad to see you.."  
  
[Syaoran's Point-of-View]  
  
"Let me go!" he yelled at the nurse. "Nurse, that man...something isn't right about him!" the nurse ignored him and shoved him into the waiting room. "We'll inform you how she's doing in a few hours" she said blandly. "You'd better hope she has gotten better.." he threatened. "Sakura...." he thought. He knew she was in trouble, and he knew of little he could do. He could always rush in forcefully and get arrested...What was he to do?! That's when he heard it. "No!" It was Sakura, yelling at someone. He knew it! He charged the door with reckless force, forcing the double-doors open as he charged past them. "Sir! You can't go past this point!" he ignored them and continued down to Sakura's room."Syaoran!" he heard her yell. "I'm coming Sakura!" he yelled, breathless from his continual running.  
  
[Sakura's Point-of-View]  
  
She felt someone shaking her, waking her up. She opened her eyes to a dimmed room, where the man, The Drug Dealer, was standing before her. She screamed in fear. He saw her press the 'Call Nurse' button. He told her he had found an infection and was cleaning it. The girl was very improperly behaved and was screaming in pain. He told her to ignore it. She acknowledged. Sakura didn't know what to do. She was in here, alone, with the one person she didn't want to be alone with. She called out for the only person she knew. "SYAORAN!" she yelled. He slapped her, reopening the high-heel mark on her face. It began to bleed. He reached under the covers to her bandaged side. He ripped off the bandages, causing the wound to reopen. Blood spilled out onto the white sheets. Sakura began to fade out. "Syaoran...where are you..." she asked herself. She remembered what he told her, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, Sakura.." she held onto the image of him and what he had said as she slipped out of consciousness.  
  
[Syaoran's Point-of-View]  
  
Syaoran found her room, and it was locked. He had to find a way in...That's when he noticed the medicine cart behind him. He grabbed it and rammed it against the door. The door didn't open, but it cracked it a bit. He didn't stop, he kept ramming the cart into the door. Then, suddenly, with a loud crack, the door gave way to his jabs, sending it flying into many shards of wood. He ran in and turned on the lights. The doctor was no where to be found, but Sakura...his Sakura...was lying in the bed, the sheets soaked red and her face lacerated. "SAKURA!!!" he cried loudly, hitting his knees. "I'm sorry Sakura...I promised not to let anyone hurt you..Now..Now.." then, Syaoran Li, sat there and cried. Sakura was dead...and it was all his fault. "D..Don't cry..Syaoran.." he heard Sakura whisper. He jumped up at the sound of her voice. "Sakura! Your alive!" she was trembling all over. Oh my god! That bastard! He had better hope that I don't find him!" Syaoran pressed the call nurse button frantically. Finally, a voice came over the intercom, asking him what he needed. "Help! Sakura has lost a great deal of blood!" the voice on the other end yelled loudly, and he heard people running towards the door. Noticing it was broken, they quickly rushed her off to a different room. Syaoran sat there, all alone. He wondered if this is how Sakura felt; Having a person you love stripped away from you by a freakish doctor....How did he know Sakura? He intended to find her and find out for himself. He rushed towards the receptionist's desk and asked her where Sakura Kinomoto was. She replied "She's in the blood transfusion room, but it's closed to the public." Syaoran rushed towards the blood transfusion room which was down the hall. He forced open the door and nearly fainted at what he saw. They had covered Sakura with a white blanket. He fell to his knees and bashed the tile floor with his fist. He hadn't been there for her. Now, it appeared that he would never get a chance to show her...to tell her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[I hope you liked it! I promise, it will get better on into chapter 3 and 4. Please R&R!]  
  
[Remember, this was a repost, if any grammatical or spelling errors still exist, please let me know so I can fix em. ~Bob] 


	3. Saving Sakura

Chapter 3:  
  
[Enter chapter 3. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm sorry It's been almost 2 years since I began this thing, but my writer's block just passed. I will be writing chapter 5 very soon. If there are still a few mistakes with the text, please review and tell me! ~ Bob]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran looked up from the tile and glanced to her now-lifeless body.. "No.." he cried silently to himself. "I..I told her.." he thought sadly. "I wouldn't l..let anyone h..hurt her again.." Then, the Mighty Syaoran Li did something he never did. He cried. He sat there, alone on in the room, and wept. This couldn't be happening…Not to Sakura….He climbed to his feet, a single tear rolling down his cheek, his eyes full or determination. He walked slowly towards her as if he were in a trance. As he got closer, he realized that her head wasn't covered, and she had a tube going into her mouth as well as many needles in her arms. He cringed in disgust at the new bruises and scratches that made themselves known on Sakura's bloodstained face. "Sakura…" he whispered, brushing his hand on her cheek. "I..I'm sorry.." he bowed his head, preparing to go and tell his family of the news when a doctor walked in on him. "Excuse me, young man, your not allowed to be in here." Syaoran turned towards the man. It wasn't the doctor that had harmed Sakura, it was a different man. He was tall and slender with a black mustache and beard. "Sorry sir…" he said softly "But, Can I please see Sakura one last time.." the doctor smiled at him. "One last time? She's not dead young man, she's alive, amazingly. She wouldn't give in to death..She kept muttering one phrase, something like 'Sailor ran.'. I couldn't quite make it out."   
  
  
  
Syaoran literally jumped for joy when he heard the fact that Sakura was alive. His pulse was racing as he peered over her body. She was not breathing. "Doctor!"Syaoran shouted frantically. "She's not breathing!" The doctor smiled at him and told him they had had to put her on an artificial lung due to the fact her lungs had shut down from lack of blood. "Will she be ok?" Syaoran asked immediately. "Yes, she should be fine. All she needs is blood." "What blood type is she" "AB Positive.." The doctor replied, frowning. "That blood type isn't common and we don't have any at this hospital." "I'll give her my blood." Syaoran said. "I'll give anything to save her" he thought to himself. "What blood type do you have?" he asked. "I..I dunno.." he trailed off. "Follow me." Syaoran was reluctant to leave Sakura alone, but once he was convinced that she would be ok, he followed him over to a green cushion cYeahr and sat down. He watched the doctor wet a piece with some kind of sterilizing solution and rubbed it on Syaoran's arm. The doctor then unsheathed a syringe from it's case rinsed it off with the sterilizing solution. He headed over to Syaoran and stuck it gently into his arm, drawing the blood from him at a steady pace. After about ten seconds the doctor removed the needle from Syaoran's arm. "I'm going to head over to a blood tester to find out what type of blood you have. It should only take a few minutes." Syaoran watched as the doctor walked out the door.   
  
  
  
He stood up and walked towards Sakura's bedside and sat down beside her. He stroked her soft, auburn Yeahr and looked at her closed eyes. "Sakura.." he muttered. He then proceeded to get a wet paper-towel and clean off her crimson-coated face. "Syaoran.." he heard a soft, feminine voice whisper. He looked down at Sakura and noticed her eyes were halfway open. "Sakura!" Syaoran felt himself melt into the cYeahr as she looked at him with her sparkling emerald eyes. "Syaoran..I'm going to be o.ok. Don't w..worry about me." and with that, she went steadily back to sleep. That moment had made Syaoran know she would not die, and if she thought about it, he would not let her go. He continued to clean of Sakura's bloodied face and to apply ointment to her fresh wounds. She cringed a bit at the stinging, but it was all for the best. After he was done, he held Sakura's hand, squeezing it to let her know he was still there. Surprisingly, he felt her squeeze his hand back. He sat like this for about five minutes when the doctor came in, obviously in a rush. "Your blood type in O positive. It should mix with AB positive rather well." the doctor said.   
  
Syaoran smiled for he knew that Sakura…his Sakura, was going to be ok. The doctor ordered him to sit in a cYeahr next to Sakura's. He began to prepare the transfusion, getting two IVs, one linked up to Sakura and one to Syaoran. He also linked up a pulse monitor to Sakura and also to Syaoran just in case he drew to much blood from him. He then asked Syaoran if he was ready. "Yes.." he said as he felt the doctor push a needle into his arm. He then became aware that there were many others besides the doctor. There were nurses and some of his family members, too. He felt a tingling sensation in his arm, and when he looked over he saw that the blood had already begun to drain from his arm, going through a series of tubes and finally into Sakura. He smiled at the thought that now he would be with her wherever she went. He watched Sakura's blood monitor for what seemed like an eternity. He now had begun to feel woozy. "I'm sorry Syaoran, she needs more blood and we cannot drain more from you without risking you losing consciousness." Syaoran looked over to the doctor weakly. "Don't stop until…she is ok.." he told him. The doctor could not continue for the boy's life was at stake. "Please.." Syaoran said, almost commanding. The doctor told him quietly "Syaoran…I will drain a bit more from you, but not much." he told him. With that, Syaoran smiled happily and lost consciousness.  
  
[Sakura's Point-of-View]  
  
Sakura looked around her. It was total blackness. She was cold, lost, and alone. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. Worst of all, she didn't know how to leave. "So..cold.." she thought to herself. She sat down and hugged her legs, trying to keep herself warm. "Why is i.it so cold?" she wondered, shivering. She needed help, and fast. If she didn't get warm soon, she didn't know what she was going to do. "Syaoran!" she yelled. "Syaoran! Help me!" she yelled again. No response. Sakura drooped her head in disapproval. "Why isn't he here to protect me?" she wondered silently. She was now laying against the cold black ground, her body convulsing from the cold. Then, she felt light come to the blackened area. She felt herself beginning to warm up. Something was happening, and it was saving her. "Syaoran.." she whispered to herself. She felt him. He was with her, and for some odd reason, she knew that he would be with her, forever. Sakura smiled at the thought. "The person who cares for me…the only person…will be with me forever…" She could not help but giggle aloud. She was going to be fine, and she knew it. She felt the world around her vanish as a bright light broke into the dream world. She opened her eyes slowly, the light stinging them. She looked around slowly, noticing the needles in her arms. It made her sick(Bob: It would me too =P ) to see all the needles and tubes protruding from her body. That's when she saw him. "Syaoran!" she yelled at him. It was no use; he was unconsciousness. She realized that one of the tubes lead from his arm to hers. Her heart fluttered in her chest. He had given his blood to help her. He had given her the gift of life, and he barely knew her. "He really does care for me.." Sakura thought. "He gave his all to try and save me. I'm..I'm not worth it, Syaoran." she thought aloud. "Your worth it all…to me" she heard a low, husky voice whisper. She turned her head to the side and her face lit up with excitement. "Syaoran! Your..Your ok!" Syaoran smiled, not opening his eyes. "I'm glad your ok, Sakura" he said. Sakura smiled at him sweetly, even though he could not see her. "Me too, Syaoran.." she whispered softly as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
[2 Days Later]  
  
Syaoran's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun broke through the blinds on his window, causing the rays to dance a forgotten waltz on his forehead. He looked over to where Sakura's bed was and noticed it was not there. "Sakura?!" he said aloud. "Syaoran, I'm here" she said tenderly. He looked over to the sound of the voice. Sakura was sitting in a cYeahr next to his bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked yearningly. "I'm doing fine. What are you doing out of bed?" "The doctor said I am fine now. You, however, gave so much blood the other night that you have been out for two days…Syaoran, I thought you would never wake up…" she told him with tears developing in her sparkling emerald eyes. He looked over to her. "Sakura, you worry about others too much." He said, smiling at her. She smiled warmly back at him. "Sakura, what did that doctor do to you?!" He asked her suddenly. "He..tried..t..to.." "Rape you?!" Syaoran cut in. "Yeah, but I fought him off. He slapped me a few times and ripped the bandages off my bullet wound, but I should be fine now." Syaoran nodded. "If I ever get my hands on him…" Syaoran trailed off. "Sakura, how do you feel about me taking you on a tour of the hospital today?" Syaoran asked hopefully. "Actually, Syaoran, I'm busy doing something today." Syaoran bowed his head. "Oh..And what would that be" he asked sadly. "Taking care of you." She responded. At that moment, Syaoran looked her in the eyes. "Thank you, Sakura-chan" he whispered softly.   
  
Syaoran heard the door slide open creakily and watched the doctor walk into the room. "And how are we doing today Mr. Li? Ms. Kinomoto?" "Good!" Sakura replied smiling happily. "I've felt better" Syaoran commented. "Mr. Li, you should be able to get out of bed today and walk around the hospital a bit if you feel up to it, that is" Syaoran looked at Sakura whose eyes begged him to go. He knew he couldn't resist those eyes. "Yeah, I think I'll show Sakura around." "Yay!" Sakura yelled happily and hugged him. Syaoran's face began to turn a shade of pink. Unknowingly to Syaoran, Sakura's face blushed at the hug as well. Sakura broke the embrace, saying "Syaoran, shoudn't you get ready if we're gonna go on a 'tour' of the hospital?" Sakura shot him a glance that tickled his soul. He laughed. "Sure, I'll be ready in around ten minutes. " "Yeah!" Sakura said and walked out of the room. Syaoran got up, wondering where he was going to get a change of clothes. As he thought this, his mother walked into the room. Syaoran bowed. "Syaoran, I'm very proud of you. You saved Sakura's life. This just shows you really are a kind person inside." Syaoran blushed. "No, you see…I did it because I hate it when people cry." His mother laughed. He was trying to maintain his tough-guy image, as usual. He walked over to him and hugged him. "And how are you doing? I heard you nearly slept for two days! You must be hungry."Yelan sat the bag down next to Syaoran's bed. "I brought Sakura some clothes too, seeing as she only has the ones on her back." Syaoran nodded. "The doctor said you'll be fine by tomorrow. Sakura, on the other hand, should stay in bed for about a week." "Mother, is Sakura coming to live with us?" "Yes" she said abruptly. "Well, I have some important business to attend downtown. Be careful." She said and walked out of his room. Moving to the bathroom to change, he rummaged through his bag to see what his mother had brought him. "Just some clothes I guess" he said, feeling his hand around in the bag. He didn't nearly have enough time to start changing before he heard Sakura barge into his room. He glanced out from a crack in the bathroom door and noticed her wearing a tight pink sleeveless shirt and some shorts that came about 5 inches above her knees. Syaoran blushed at the sight of seeing Sakura in the outfits his mother had brought her to wear. It fit her curves perfectly, and her beauty could easily be compaired to that of a goddess. "Sakura, I..I'm not done changing." He stammered while quickly stuffing the necklace back into his bag. "Hurry up Syaoran!" She exclaimed turning around and shutting his door. Syaoran picked out an outfit and began to change.  
  
[Sakura's Point-of-View]  
  
She closed the door tightly behind her as Syaoran started changing. "He sure is slow" she thought aloud. She was so happy that all her troubles seemed to be over. She wouldn't ever go back to her old house. Maybe she may actually be able to find a home now. She hadn't much time to think alone, for soon Syaoran had walked out of the door wearing a pair of khakis and a opened green button-up shirt with a white shirt underneath. Sakura started at him in awe. She began to blush but didn't notice. She was too fixated on his body. The shirt clung to his body, showing off all the muscles countless years of training had given him. "Sakura, are you ok?" He asked quietly. She nodded, hopeing he didn't notice the blush that was creeping it's way onto her face. With that they headed off to the hospital garden.  
  
As they walked into the indoor garden, Sakura gasped in delight. "Everything's so pretty!"she said aloud. "What do you think about it Syaoran?" "Erm…It's ok I guess.." Sakura smiled at him and poked him in the ribs. "Can't catch me!" She yelled, running off. Syaoran was stunned by her exuberance, but was soon in chase of the fleeting Sakura. He ran as fast as he could and was easily able to catch up to her. Sakura glanced behind her and saw Syaoran catching up. That's when she felt a sharp pain in her side. "Oww!" She yelled aloud and immediately slumped to the ground. "Sakura!" Syaoran shouted and ran up to her, kneeling. "Sakura, are you ok?" "Yeah, I just shouldn't be running yet I guess." "Maybe we should try to take it easy for the rest of the day" he told her, extending his hand towards hers. She grabbed it by instinct, but once she did, she blushed at the contact. He squeezed her hand and brought her completely up. She brushed off her legs and noticed Syaoran watching her. The pain in her side was still there, and it caused her to walk with a limp. "Want me to carry you?" Syaoran offered. "No, I'll be ok.." She trailed off, still limping. Syaoran swiftly put his hands behind her knees and his arm around her shoulder and neck, lifting her in front of him bridal style. "Aieee!" She yelled, surprised. "Syaoran..I didn't want help.." "Maybe so.." Syaoran replied "But it's better this way." She blushed at this, but quickly shrugged it off as a brotherly act. He was so much like a brother to her, always protecting her from harm and would even put his life on the line for her. She knew he couldn't share her feelings of love with him, he probably considered her a sister. It hurt her, not being able to tell him, but she didn't want to cause him harm in any way. He might laugh at her or think it was silly that she loved him like that. Unbeknowst to her, Syaoran was enjoying the feeling of her resting against him. "It's better off like this" she thought to herself as she began to relax, cradling herself in Syaoran's arms. "Are you comfortable?" "Of course.." she had wanted to say, but a meek "Yeah." was all she could bring herself to say. She loved being close to him, and wished that moment would never end. He sat her down in front of her room. "Sakura, maybe you should get some rest?" she heard Syaoran ask her. "Yeah..My side is still hurting, I don't want to open the wound again." She felt where the bullet had entered her and felt the stitches the doctors had placed there. He bent forward, slowly making his way towards her. Sakura blushed as her pulse began to race. "Hoee." she thought to herself. He glided towards her lips. Sakura braced for the feel of Syaoran's lips on hers. She felt him miss her face, placing his head softly on her shoulder, holding her. She was surprised, but hugged him back nonetheless. "Sleep well, Sakura.." he whispered softly. "I will.." she replied, letting the embrace go on for what felt like an eternity. Syaoran broke the embrace, lifting his head from her shoulder and moving it back just a bit until it was around an inch from her face. She began to get lost in his loving amber eyes. "S..Syaoran.." she whispered softly. She began to blush. Syaoran saw this and moved his face away from her's, for he was blushing as well. He turned himself away from her. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm just so glad your ok." he said gently. Sakura lowered her head. "Syaoran, I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you there.." she told him. He turned around, his face still a little red. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" "Yeah! It would mean so much to me!" he nodded. "Then I will." he said as he opened the door to Sakura's room and led her in. Sakura walked into the bathroom and began to change into the pajamas Yelan had brought her.  
  
[Syaoran's Point-of-View]  
  
Syaoran watched her go into the bathroom. He loved her, and he knew it. "I..I can't tell her." he told himself. He knew that she had to consider him a brother, and if he told her how he really felt about her, she'd probably just tease him about it or not want to hang around him anymore. He couldn't take it if she never wanted to talk to him again. "I won't tell her." he told himself surely. He had been so close to her today, so close to her face. He imagined the feeling of his lips against hers, locked in a sensuous kiss. "Stop thinking about that!" he told himself angrily. It would never happen, and the more he thought about I, the more it hurt to not be able to tell her the truth. "Besides, aren't I involved with M-" He ended the thought quickly. He had almost given his life to save hers, and he knew the feelings he possessed for Sakura were stronger than any he had ever felt before. He thought about how her emerald eyes sparkled against the sunlight. How her smile could light up even the darkest of areas, including his face..his heat. He heard the door to the bathroom open and Sakura stepped out in some pink pajamas. 'These are really comfortable!" she said happily. They had white bunnies and yellow stars on them . "Do you like them Syaoran?" "err..Yeah..They're ok, I guess.." Sakura nodded. "Thanks for deciding to stay with me. It really does mean a lot." Syaoran motioned for her to come lay down. "Yeah, I hope you sleep well." he said as she lay down on her bed. Syaoran pulled the white sheets up to her chin. "Sleep well, Ying-Fa.." "Hoe?" she replied softly. "Ying-Fa means Cherry Blossom in Chinese. It's a translation of your name." he said quietly. She blushed. "Good-night, Syaoran." she said. Syaoran gazed into her emerald eyes as she drifted off into a happy, dream-filled sleep. "Good-night, Sakura-chan" he said softly as he kissed her on the forehead. 'Good- night.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Thanks for reading guys, please review! Also, you guys finally get some fluff in the next chapter! Woot! ~ Bob] 


	4. Tendrils of Love

[Well, I'm back with chapter4! I hope you all like. Plz review! I noticed a problem with the text in this chapter, it has been fixed.]  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
[Sakura's Point-of-View]  
  
Sakura's eyes opened wearily. She looked around the room, noticing Syaoran's absence. "Syaoran..?" She muttered softly while coming to a resting position in her bed. She began to look around rapidly, looking for Syaoran..her Syaoran. He was not in his chair where he was when she went to sleep. That's when she noticed a white envelope sealed with a red heart. "Hoe?" she said softly, picking up the envelope. "To My Sakura" she read aloud. His Sakura. Confused, she broke the seal with utmost care. She opened the envelope and peered inside, pulling out a thin piece of paper and a dried out cherry blossom. She smelled it, capturing it's sweet scent. She then glanced at the note. It was more like an invitation. She turned on the light by her bed and read it aloud. "Sakura, Please meet me outside in the garden under the large cherry tree around 12 PM Love, Syaoran-Li" "Love.." she thought aloud. What kind of love did he mean? Was it the brotherly kind, or the romantic kind? Glancing over at her clock, she noticed it was around 11:55. . How long had he been gone?   
  
Sakura stood up, groggily walking towards the door. She saw a note pinned to it and read it. "You not going to see me in your pajamas are you, Sakura?" "What does he mean?" she thought to herself curiously. She opened the door and gasped in shock. Hanging from the other side of the door was the most beautiful white silk dress she had ever seen. "Hoe.." she muttered aloud. She lifted it off the hanger and began to look it over. It was strapless, and it flowed down to her feet. It shimmered in the moonlit hallway. "It's so Kawaii!" she thought to herself. "Syaoran.." she said aloud. She walked back into her room and proceeded to put the dress on. By the time she was done, it was 12:10. "I'm late!" she thought. No matter how hard she tried, she always seemed to be late at everything. Her brother and friends used to tease her about it when she was younger.   
  
Sakura ran out the door, nearly tripping on a pair of white high heel shoes. She quickly picked them up, not putting them on because they would slow her down. She ran as fast as she could until she ran into the garden. Putting the shoes on, she noticed a small, round table under the cherry tree. There was a silver platter, covered, and candles, both of them lit. She walked towards the table nervously, only to be picked up from behind. "Hello, Sakura.." Syaoran said softly into her ear, sending chills up her spine. She looked at him, noticing he was in a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath and also sporting a black bowtie. He looked gorgeous. "H..hello, Syaoran.." she said stammered as he carried her over to the table. "Can't have you getting grass stains on your shoes." he smiled at her. She gazed into his amber eyes, blushing. He sat her in the chair ever so softly, as if she were an egg falling perilously from the tallest spot in the world. She felt his gentleness and blushed. "There Sakura. Are you comfortable?" She nodded in approval. He sat down across from her and picked up her hand, kissing it. She blushed a violent red at this, and just weakly smiled at him. He sat her hand down on the tablecloth and lifted up the lid covered the platter. Inside was the juiciest Roast Beef she had ever seen, along with rice and pudding. "It looks so delicious!" she exclaimed aloud. He picked up a serving fork and stuck into the roast beef. Juice ran out of it as he did so. He proceeded to cut off the most tender piece he could find and placed it on her plate. "Is that enough, Sakura?" he asked politely. "Hai!" he scooped up some rice onto her plate and did the same for himself, and they began to eat. Sakura began to tell Syaoran the story of her life, he was hurt, he cried, and he was even angry at the people(especially her mother) for what they had done with her. "Sakura..What is your dream?" he asked her. ".." Sakura didn't responds. "Sakura, you've got to have a dream." "Hai..I..I want to spend the rest of my life with the person I love most.." "Hai Sakura, that is my dream too." he smiled and looked her in her eyes. "That's mine too." he said softly, standing up and walking over to her. He bent over, his face coming up to hers. She braced for the kiss, and again felt nothingness. She heard him whisper into her ear. "Sakura, may I have this dance?"   
  
Sakura was stunned. She didn't know what to say. "Sayoran, I can't dance very well and I." "Come on Sakura! I'll lead." he interrupted, placing his hand on hers and lifting her up into a standing position. She blushed, and so did he. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her close. He held out his hand and she placed her hand in his, and they began to slow dance, gazing into each other's eyes. She was so close to him. He did love her, and she knew it was not like a sister. She placed her head on his shoulder, never wanting this moment to end. She heard his pulse, and got sleepy listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. He placed a hand on her face, lifting it off of his shoulder. "Sakura..You're the person I love most, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Sakura Kinomoto." He smiled at her. Her heart fluttered in her chest, her pulse pounding an ancient rhythm of love. "Syaoran..I..I.." "What is it Sakura?" "I..I..I LOVE YOU SYAORAN-LI!" "Syaoran took a step back and smiled at her. "I'm glad, Sakura." He said as he stepped forward, his mouth moving down to hers, their lips brushing for a brief moment. Finally, their lips locked in a harmonious embrace. Sakura felt a tingling feeling as a new feeling she had never felt before swept through her body. Her pulse raced. Her arms and legs were shaken. "Is this love?" she asked herself quietly. Sakura broke away from the passionate kiss, gasping for breath. Syaoran smiled lovingly at her. "Let's dance." He said warmly, and wrapped her up in his arms. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. She was finally happy and content. Her life couldn't get any better than this. She felt her eyes beginning to get heavy, and she fell asleep against Syaoran's shoulder as he lifted her up and began to carry her. "Sleep well, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura felt herself being shaken. "Wake up Sakura." She heard Syaoran say softly. "We have to go." Sakura's eyes flittered open. She looked over at Syaoran who was standing over her, the sun filtering through his messy amber hair. "Good morning, Sakura." He said happily. "Syaoran, did you carry me back here last night?" she said softly. "Yeah, don't you remember?" "No, I was sleeping." Sakura replied. "No you weren't. We talked outside the door and you asked me to stay in here with you." Sakura's heart sank. "Oh..Nevermind, It was all a dream I guess." "What was it about, Sakura?" "Oh, nothing important." Sakura sat up and took a sip of her water. The cool water felt good going down her dry throat. "My mother said you could move in with us today. That is, if the hospital will let you go." Sakura almost leapt out of her bead when she heard the news. "They'd better let me go, I'm tired of being cramped up in this little room." Syaoran smiled at her. "You sure are energetic, Sakura." She climbed out of bed, wearing her pink pajama, and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes. You'd better head back to your room and do the same so we move in to your house today" Syaoran smiled at her sweetly. "Hai." He said and watched as Sakura walked into the bathroom as he walked out of the door and headed to his room.  
  
[Syaoran's Point-of-View]  
  
"What was she talking about..her dream?" he asked himself as he walked towards his room. "She asked me if I had carried her back last night..That means it wasn't a coincidence she was mumbling my name then.." Syaoran remembered waking up early this morning to soft moans from Sakura. She was saying things like "I love you" and "Syaoran…" she was also smiling. Those two words, so far apart said by her couldn't have been related. "I must've been imaging things" he thought to himself. The thought of Sakura sleeping formed a vivid portrait of kawaiiness(cuteness) in Syaoran's head. He blushed just from thinking about it. It hurt him to not be able to tell her, but it was not a stabbing pain....yet. Syaoran opened the door to his room and walked in, opening up his bag Yelan had packed for him. While looking for a decent outfit, he found the pink necklace. "Maybe.." he thought to himself, picturing the thought of Yelan wanting him to give it to Sakura. "I will, one day." he told himself firmly. He found an appealing outfit and began to change.  
  
[Sakura's Point-of-View]  
  
She stared at the green necklace tentatively. "Hoe?" she said softly, wondering how it had gotten in there. She held it up to the light. She peered through it, the jewel refracting all the colors into a pure green color, almost the color of Sakura's eyes. "It's so pretty.." she thought to herself. She wondered what she should do with it. Maybe Syaoran put it there for her, but she really didn't like the color green. "Maybe I should just give this to Syaoran." she thought blissfully, thoughts of Syaoran coming back into her mind. He couldn't get him out of his head. And the dream, it seemed so real..so right. She knew she wanted to be with him, but couldn't bring herself to say anything to him about it. She heard a knock on her door. "Are you ready?" "Almost!" she called back to Syaoran. She picked out a cute outfit and proceeded to change.  
  
Sakura stepped out of the bathroom to see Syaoran standing in front of her wearing a collar shirt, buttons opened showing a white shirt underneath. The collar had red dragons embroidered on it, and the shirt was a mediocre green. He looked handsome. Sakura blushed. "Heyo!" she said to him. "Oheyo.." he stammered. "What's wrong Syaoran?" she asked him. "You look so kawaii in that outfit Sakura!" he smiled sweetly. Sakura blushed at the comment. "Arigotu Syaoran-kun." she smiled sweetly as they walked out the room together.  
  
[Syaoran's Point-of-View]  
  
Syaoran's heart fluttered as Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing something similar to a schoolgirl outfit; it was a short navy- blue skirt, a white blouse, seemingly low-cut, with a pink undershirt. She wasn't wearing a cap of any sort, and her hair was in her typical style. The outfit was tight, and showed off her curves wonderfully. Syaoran looked into her eyes as he blushed. "Heyo!" she said to him. "Oheyo.." he stammered, unable to take his eyes off her. "She's so beautiful.." he thought to himself. "What's wrong Syaoran?" she asked him. "You look so." He thought of an appropiate word. He didn't want her to know how he felt for her, and how it hurt him so bad to not be able to tell her. "..kawaii." he finished. "Arigotu Syaoran-kun." she smiled sweetly to him as they walked out of the room together.  
  
As they stepped outside of the hospital, they saw the limousine waiting for him. Syaoran sat down his bag and Sakura's. "Kami-sama Sakura, what did mother pck for you?" Sakura began to name many hair care products, makeup, around fifteen outfits, and more things that he didn't even know existed. "Kami, it's not like she was gonna be her for a year." he thought to himself. All that Yelan had packed him was a toothbrush, some clothes, and a comb. He sighed. Why do girls need so much stuff? He glanced over to Sakura, who's head quickly turned away from him. Syaoran blushed and looked away from her as well. "Was..she looking at me?" he thought to himself. He looked over at her again, this time their eyes met each other. "Syaoran..Uhm.." Sakura stuttered. "What is it, Sakura?" "Syaoran, about that dream I had the other night.. Where I asked you if you carried me back here. Well, In that dream I told you that I..That I..I l-" Sakura was interrupted by a car door slamming and four girls charging out of it over to her. "Oh This must be Sakura-chan!" one of them exclaimed. "Hoe.." she said quietly. Syaoran stepped away. His sisters could be so crazy at times.  
  
[Sakura's Point-of-View]  
  
Sakura stared at him. "He's so handsome.." she thought to herself. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was captivated by him. She never wanted to leave his side. HE saw his head swivel towards her, and she quickly looked the other way, blushed and hoping that Sayoran had not seen her staring. She looked over slowly, and saw his head was turned away again. She tried to tell herself to stop staring, but she just couldn't do it. His head turned around again, and this time she let his eyes meet hers. I need to tell him..But if I do, maybe he won't want to be around me anymore, and then I'll feel all strange around him and..well, damnit, I've got to tell him. Keeping it inside is just to much pain. Her smooth skin turned a light shade of red as she began to tell him. "Syaoran..Uhm.." Sakura stuttered. "What is it, Sakura?" "Syaoran, about that dream I had the other night.. Where I asked you if you carried me back here. Well, In that dream I told you that I..That I..I l-" Sakura heard a car door slam, and glanced over to the limo. She saw four girls rush out and charge her. They were teenagers, and they were coming fast. She stood there, dumbfounded by the crowd of girls rushing towards her. When they arrived, they began to fume around her. "Oh this must be Sakura-chan!" one of them said. "Hoe.." she muttered. "She's so cute!" another girl exclaimed. She saw Yelan step out of the car and yell something to them. It was in another language, one she didn't know. She figured it to be Chinese, but really wasn't sure. She saw Yelan walk over to her. "Heyo, Sakura-chan" "Oheyo." She mumbled as the girls furiously complemented her on how cute she looked. "Sakura-chan, I have registered you in the Hong Kong public schools and readied you a room at my mansion. Are you ready to leave?" she asked Sakura curiously. "Hai." She said energetically, which was greeted with many "Awww's and "That's so kawaii!'s. Sakura blushed. "Hoe.." she said softly as she climbed into the limo. Syaoran climbed in next her, his hand brushing hers. She blushed, but didn't think he noticed. The doors closed behind him and Yelan climbed into the limo. It has a nice black leather interior and everything shone in the sunlight that filtered through the tinted windows. She turned towards Syaoran and saw him looking at her curiously. "Syaoran?" she asked him quizzically. "Sakura, what were you trying to tell me earlier?" "Syaoran..I was trying to tell you that I..I" "What is it Sakura?" "Syaoran!" scolded Yelan. "Give her time. Maybe it's a bad memory she had or something of that sort. "Syaoran, I had had a bad dream..The Drug Dealer had come back and tried to hurt me. You found me and brought me back to my room before he could hurt me. That's all I was trying to tell you." Sakura blushed, realizing she had passed up another chance that she had to tell Syaoran about her feelings. "I've got to tell him..Sometime.." Sakura put her head on his shoulder and promptly went to sleep.  
  
[So, what did you all think about this chapter? I know all of you prolly want to rip my throat out, but I promise that I will write the 5th chapter TODAY!(4-29-02). I need to catch up with myself, I should be on about chapter 8 by now. Oh well. Thanks to Sakura Barton for some ideas, and for listening to my rambling on and on. (PS Sorry for scaring you! =P ) Anywho, plz Review!] 


End file.
